


You've Forgotten (Translated)

by larrysmiling, Youngblood28



Category: Harry Styles - Fandom, Louis Tomlinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Actor Niall Horan, Coffee, Drama Student Louis, Eventual Smut, Fashion Student Harry, Fluff, How Do I Tag, M/M, Marriage, Memory Loss, Musician Louis, Nicknames, Shy Louis, Tea, Translated From Portuguese, YouTuber Harry Styles, not my work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-08 18:24:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15935834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larrysmiling/pseuds/larrysmiling, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Youngblood28/pseuds/Youngblood28
Summary: "Harry had worshiped Louis from the first time he had seen him shrunken, sat in the middle of the food court of the University Of The Arts London. You might even say it was love at first glance, considering  all Harry could think of afterwards was the little human who blushed under his eyes and smiled at the ground. You could say that destiny had been in charge of putting the pair together easily. Too easily.xxFanfiction based on The New York Times movie and best-selling book # 1, The Vow - Kim Story and Krickitt Carpenter. I'm not earning anything to do this, much less trying to take advantage of the story, this is not even an adaptation considering I'm just taking what the story has passed me."AUTHORIZED TRANSLATION from Portuguese of the Larry Stylinson Fanfiction written by @larrysmiling.





	1. Translator's Note

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [You've Forgotten](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/418073) by LarrySmiling. 



We are now an authorized translation!

This was an idea that emerged due to the interest that a lot of Larries had in the story when they saw how dearly portuguese speaking people in the fandom talked about it and the series that were made based on it. The story was written in Portuguese by larrysmiling , who has now authorized me to keep translating here!

Link to the original story: https://my.w.tt/MZ8ybbwM3P

Trailer from the first season of 'Até Você Me Esquecer' the web series based on the fic:

 

The second season will be out in a couple weeks. Go check the series out if you can click on the link of the video above. (I'm not sure how this thing works haha). If you open it or search it in YouTube you can watch with subtitles!

Disclaimers:

1\. I don't own this story, I'm just translating it. This is just for the people that wanted to read it and couldn't because of the languages. I don't claim @larrysmiling work as mine and I admire what she does. Don't plagiarize this translation or her original stories and please let me know if you see someone doing it.

2\. While I am fluent in both Portuguese and English, none of them are my native language and I will for sure make mistakes some times. PLEASE let me know nicely (I'm a soft, easily hurt person) and I will most definitely correct them as soon as I can.

3\. I will change some literal words according to the context to keep the meaning and spirit of what is being said, because the fic is filled with slang and portuguese-exclusive ways to say things.

4\. Please be patient with me because at times my mental health gets in the way of everything and I'm gonna try to make this work and not uptate THAT slow. I promise you will have AT LEAST one chapter every three weeks if nothing major happens, but ideally I'll try to update weekly or every two weeks when I'm doing fine!

 

With that being said, let's enjoy this journey together.

Sending you all of my love,

Bella.


	2. You've Forgotten

xx

October 2014, St Mary's Hospital, London.

"Harry, do you know where you are?" Angie, the therapist, asked with soft voice and conveying eyes. Filled with anxiety, I repeatedly shifted my weight from one leg to the other.

Harry got lost in his thoughts for a while, with his tired eyes and messy hair, he seemed uncomfortable with all the attention.

"We're in London" His hoarse voice made an appearance after almost a minute.

"That's right, dear. Do you know what year is it? "

"2010?"

Harry and I had met in 2010, four years before now. He had just turned eighteen just like I had months before him. It wasn't that bad if he couldn't remember the year we were in, it was probably a small effect of the accident. A passing effect. Right?

"What's your mother's name, Harry?" Dr. Angie asked again, not seeming affected by Harry's wrong answer –not as much as I was.

"Her name is Anne Cox" Harry said in a quick manner, remembering the information perfectly. He gave me a crooked stare as I let a sigh escape. I cringed a little more in the corner I was in and Anne, who was sitting in the chair by her son, looked in my direction with a sad smile that was somehow conforting, even after seeing him give me no more than an expressionless gaze.

"And what is the name of your stepfather? You do know that you have a stepfather, right?" Her tone was increasingly confident and bright.

"Robin." Remembering Robin wasn't actually meaningful since him and Anne had been together for a long lapse of time. As if Dr. Angie was willing to torture me even more.

"How old are you, darling?"

Harry sighed wearily, tired from the interrogation, and lowered his face starting to play with his own fingers, ignoring us rudely.

"Harry, please cooperate dear..." Anne's voice shook tearfully, her eyes overflowing with plead as she tried to hold Harry's hand.

"How old are you, Harry?" Angie asked again, slightly afraid but visibly taking more care of the tone of her voice this time.

"Eighteen."

No.

No, No, No, No!

Robin approached me and wrapped his arms around my back in a paternal way, trying to comfort me like Anne did before, attempting to show a little faith in the act. Harry looked at how his stepfather had his arms around me and frowned, staring, silently asking what the hell I was doing.

This couldn't be happening.

"Harry, what's your husband's name?" Angie finally asked, her voice trillions of times more cautious and her smile, once calming, fading from her face just as the blood had left from mine.

"I do not have a husband."

It's definitely not happening. God, please don't.

"You don't have a husband?" She indagated calmly. Robin squeezed me a little more, and my hands began shaking in a visibly frightened state.

"I do have an ex-girlfriend though, but we haven't spoken in a while."

God, no... please. Please.

"What's her name Harry?"

"Chelsea"

"Harry... you're married now."

"Married?!" He raised his voice, not believing her at first and immediately turning towards Anne, searching for answers, begging desperately for an explanation. "I'm not married."

"Harry, please think calmly." Angie ran her hands through her hair, trying to show him a smile. "What's your husband's name?"

"Husband? I haven't even gotten married."

"Yes, Harry! Husband." Anne cried.

Tears started running through my cheeks, I couldn't keep myself together anymore. This really could not be happening.

"Do you remember his name?" Angie made one last attempt moments after Harry ignored his mother.

"I already told you, I am not married!"

xx

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \----------
> 
> Translator's note:
> 
> Hi! It's Bella here. This is the little introduction the book had before the actual chapters started. Just a little preview! I'm sure we have all read a lot of fics where a main character loses his memory, but I'm honestly so excited for what is to come in this specific one from what I've heard! I binge watched the whole series based on this today and I know this will be an special journey.
> 
> Lil' Questions:
> 
> 1\. Who do you think is telling the story as of now? Look at me asking the less oBviOuS questions I thought about
> 
> 2\. What's your favorite memory-loss fic?
> 
> 3\. Are you watching Louis on The X Factor?
> 
> Love love love for all of you!


End file.
